A variety of arrangements for mounting a component such as a drawer unit to the underside of a work surface are known. All such mounting arrangements require some means for securely suspending the component from the work surface, and means for locking the installed component to the underside of the work surface so that the component or drawer unit will not become disengaged from the work surface during ordinary use. Such units long have, and typically still do, utilize bolts or screws for securing the unit to the work surface. The mounting or demounting of the unit can hence be difficult and time consuming, and requires the use of tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers and the like.
Units having projections or hooks which engage slots in the work surface have also been used. However, a fastener such as a screw is needed to ensure that the projection remains in engagement with the slot. Installation of such fastener requires the use of a tool such as a screwdriver.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for mounting a component or accessory, such as a file cabinet or drawer unit, to the underside of a work surface without requiring the use of any tools such as a screwdriver or wrench.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a snap-lock connection arrangement for securely mounting a drawer unit to the underside of a table top.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a releasable self-locking mounting arrangement so that the accessory or component can be easily removed from the underside of a work surface and easily remounted thereon in a different location.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent upon examination of the accompanying drawings and study of the following specification.